literary_mosaicfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Walton
Michael Walton, also known as Detective Walton, is a detective for Scotland Yard who has little respect for Adolf Gunnarson. Biography: Michael Walton was born in 1916. He signed up to join Scotland Yard in 1938, as soon as he graduated High School. At first he was an ordinary police officer, but he had become a detective by mid-1938. When the war broke out, he initially remained with Scotland Yard. But in 1941 he enlisted in the newly formed Special Air Service, and very quickly rose through the ranks. His service was so exemplary, that by 1944 he was a lieutenant. After the war ended, he returned to Scotland Yard and was welcomed back with open arms. He first encountered Gunnarson in 1946; where it was clear that he was no fan of the Swede. Disgusted by Gunnarson not being bound to the same procedures and practices that the regular detectives are, Walton sees Gunnarson as a nuisance. When Gunnarson berated Davis Gent for trying to order him around, it was Walton that later corrected the Swede, pointing out that as sworn officers, they have every bit of power to bar Gunnarson from case work and crime scenes. Indeed, when it appeared that Gunnarson had committed murder, Walton was committed to ensuring the hammer of justice fell hard on the Swede... until it was revealed that Gunnarson was the victim of an elaborate frame job. Later on following the Cronwall case, Walton saw Gunnarson's shoddy work first hand, and spread the word at Scotland Yard about how Gunnarson was nothing like how the papers made him out to be. Among the homicide detectives, Walton manages to convince all except Anthony Stein, Mason Byrne and Byron Greene to not allow Gunnarson to work on their cases anymore. Later on, he lead the charge for the Police in the take down of the Blade Syndicate; his actions resulted in hundreds of arrests; both Blade Syndicate cronies and captives alike. His actions result in his promotion from Detective Sergeant to Detective Inspector. Following the fall of the Blade Syndicate, Detective Inspector Walton was personally assigned by Gent to handle the Irish Mob case. Appearances: Literary Mosaic VIII- Walton is shown to be working on the Ronald Wright case, and later on collaborating with other detectives on a series of related cases. He is shown to have no respect for the Swede, seeing as a nuisance rather than an asset. At the end of the novel, he warns Gunnarson that the only reason they put up with him is because of his friendship with Commissioner Gent; but once Gent retires, he wouldn't have the same privileges anymore. Literary Mosaic X- When Gunnarson is accused of murder, Walton is given the case; and manages to build a very strong case against the Swede; he goes on to testify against Gunnarson, showing that Gunnarson had a motive to kill his neighbor. Literary Mosaic XI- When the local police are overwhelmed by the murder that has taken place, Scotland Yard sends Walton over to assist with the case. Appalled by Gunnarson's poor handling of the case, Walton spreads the word that Gunnarson is nothing like his reputation makes him out to be, and subsequently rallies the Scotland Yard detectives to turn their backs on Gunnarson; only a small handful do not. Literary Mosaic XIII- Coming soon Literary Mosaic XIV- Coming soon